


paint splatters and precious laughter

by lordyuuri



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Established Azura/Takumi, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, also Established Shigure is a Goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: Shigure teaches his younger brother and his father the joys of painting.(With "joys" translating to "colorful warfare".)





	paint splatters and precious laughter

Gray hair is painted the colors of the rainbow. Red. Blue. Yellow. Green. Purple splotches on their faces (though Takumi has way more splotches because the whole painting thing is new to him, so mistakes were bound to happen). Shigure is spotless because Shigure has mastered this delicate art, and he laughs as Kiragi throws some paint on Takumi’s clothes (and it’s orange paint because orange is Takumi’s _least_ favorite color and Kiragi has to add insult to injury).

So now Takumi and Kiragi are in a paint war. Two hardened, jaded soldiers drenched in colors.

Shigure gets caught in the midst of their battle, becomes a casualty with a red splash of paint to the heart. Takumi and Kiragi stop immediately, and they mourn their loss as Shigure dramatically falls to the ground.

Few minutes later and Shigure is still making death sputters (“Gasp, cough, wheeze...I-I feel my blood begin to freeze...I swear, death is imminent”) and Kiragi and Takumi are  _ dying _ along with him, though of laughter. Animals in the forest can hear Kiragi’s laughter, all loud and innocent and  _ Big Brother, you’re hilarious! _ The entire world can hear Takumi’s laughter - his is the type of laughter that’s filled with short pauses for air and snorts and  _ Shi-Shigure, you’re such a fool oh my Gods. _ His is the cute, adorable type of ugly laughter that people like Kiragi must always point out.

And of course, as soon as he mentions it, Takumi’s face heats up, hot like the flames of the Ragnarok tomes that skilled Nohrian mages use. He asks Kiragi not to say that again, that his laughter is just flat-out embarrassing and unfitting. His undervaluing of himself is quickly stopped when Shigure begins attacking him with paint, bringing him to the ground with Kiragi following after. 

“I-I’m a good dad with a great laugh…” they make Takumi repeat, gently tapping the top of his head with a paintbrush if it even looks like their father is about to provide a counterpoint. When they are satisfied with his response, Shigure announces that it’s time for them to really learn how to paint. He helps his family up and smiles at their disheveled states. This is nice, this is pleasant, and Shigure cannot wait to have more moments like these.

“We’re going to need a new canvas…” he mutters, and Kiragi offers to help him grab some more. They do not notice the devious smile forming on Takumi’s face (and of course, that will be their undoing).

Screams are heard as Takumi tackles them both. He never knew Shigure could scream so  _ high _ , but it is music to his ears as he exacts his revenge. Kiragi attempts to reach freedom, but fails and gets a handful of yellow paint to the face (and it's yellow paint because yellow is Kiragi's _least_ favorite color and Takumi has to add insult to injury). However, the tables are quickly turned, and another conflict on the battlefield happens again: The Battle of Father versus Sons.

It’s a battle that will never end.

_ (though it’s not like they want it to ever end anyway.) _

 

 

 

 

 

_ bonus: _

Azura stands outside the room where the fun and joy and mayhem is happening and smiles sweetly to herself. She hears Takumi claim that the wouldn’t be attacking him with paint if Azura was here. She chuckles softly; it’s funny how her husband seems to be ignoring the fact that she’d, too, be against him in the paint war. And besides, none would dare get a drop of paint upon Azura (if they wish to live, that is). 

There’s nothing better than hearing her boys enjoy life, no matter how temporary. She knows there will be more moments like this, one day, and she wishes that day will hurry and come to them.

“Aah, Shigure, help!”

“No way, Kiragi. You’re on your own for this one - eh, what? Father, no -  _ aah _ _!_ ”

Azura laughs again, turns around, and leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> boi i love takumi.  
> i love kiragi.  
> i love azura.  
> i love shigure.  
> and combining them all together is just fucking beautiful.


End file.
